


Magnetismo

by detoxjusttoretox



Category: Bandom, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Musicians, POV Multiple, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detoxjusttoretox/pseuds/detoxjusttoretox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a wrap-up party, Tom Hiddleston meets 22-year-old Lola Malo, frontwoman of the Thirsty Hearts. His life soon becomes a soundtrack as he befriends the musician, developing feelings and questioning his ideals, resulting in hard decisions.<br/>Chapters will often be based/inspired by songs. A playlist will be made as the chapters are written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If You Were There, Beware

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, this is my first multi fic. I'm a little nervous that no one will read this or will like it at all... But if you do, thank you so very much! In all honestly, this is my ultimate fantasy. I have no real story line, just little events, but I'm sure I'll come up with something as I go. Enjoy!

I stood near the back of the venue, American beer in hand. Cast and crew buzzed with excited chatter and energy in front of me, huddled around tall tables. A few of my co-stars were leaning against the barricade in front of the stage, watching as the band's crew soundchecked for the show.

"Tom!" I felt a heavy hand slap onto my shoulder, turning to find the young, drunken face of one of my co-stars and host, Collin, "The show's about to start! Come on, let's get up close. This band is amazing."

I let him gently urge me forward, chuckling. "Who did you say they were?"

Collin grinned, then opened his mouth to reply, but everything went dark. Cheers and whistles filled my ears, and on the stage, red lights roamed the floor.

Shadows waltzed onto the stage, first the drummer settling into his seat, then a woman picked up the black, shiny bass to the right of the stage, followed by two men who picked up their respective guitars. Finally, the silhouette of a woman claimed the microphone stand, eliciting happy shouts from Collin.

The lights returned, illuminating the band of leather jacket-clad males and females in dresses. The woman holding the microphone examined the room with her sultry eyes, her curling hair framing her soft, serious face. She looked down at us, stopping when she spotted me, recognition glinting in her eyes. My heart jump-started. She flicked her eyes to Collin, then smirked.

"Hello, everyone," she greeted huskily, "we are the Thirsty Hearts."

She began to sing in a low range, her eyes closing with concentration as she sang louder, the bass timidly joining the swell of her voice. I could not take my eyes off of her, the sound she emitted accelerated my heartbeat and my senses blur.

A thunderous beat kicked off their set, and people were dancing, even singing throughout it. The band connected effortlessly with the crowd, and I found myself entranced with the music and energy they emanated. I had a suspicion that it was the vocalist's stage presence causing much of the attentive reaction. After a few fast-paced songs, they stood in a line, held hands, and bowed. They walked off the stage, claps and praise subsiding, and the clamor of the attendees returned with renewed power.

"Well, didn't I tell ya, Tom? Aren't they  _uh-may-zing_?" Collin boasted, his face flushed from all the jumping and dancing he participated in.

I couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm, nor could I deny he was right. "They were amazing, you were right, Collin."

Collin smiled proudly. "And that lead singer—oof. Am I right?" he placed a hand on his chest, seemingly wincing in pleasant pain at the thought of her.

And just like that, she appeared.

"What about the lead singer?" she demanded playfully, shoving him gently.

"Hey! There you are!" Collin embraced her, wrapping an arm around her waist and earning jealousy from me, "We were just talking about how incredibly good your set was." 

"Were you, now?" she laughed, her reddened lips stretched into a happy smile as she laid her eyes on me.

Despite the poor lighting, seeing her closer now, I saw the toasted color of her skin, a few tattoos peppered about her arms and legs. Her caramel eyes were as big as tea cups, her button nose scrunched up slightly as she brushed away the chocolaty wild curls grazing her chubby cheeks and slightly pointed chin.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced you guys!" Collin stretched out his arm in my direction, "Tom, this is Lola Malo, Lola—Tom Hiddleston."

"You forgot to mention you invited Tom Hiddleston, Collin," she said nervously, "It's an honor to meet you." she smiled again, with a shy laugh escaping between her teeth.

"El-oh-el-aye Lola, la-la-la-la Lola," I sang in my best Ray Davies voice as I extended my hand, and she placed hers in mine with a giggle. "I'm not as good as you, sorry. But it's an honor to meet you as well. Collin wouldn't stop babbling about how amazing your band is, Lola."

"I think your singing is wonderful," she reassured, "I hope we've made a fan out of you now." She winked.

I laughed and nodded. "Definitely."

"Could you excuse me for a moment? Sorry..." Collin left us alone, wandering off to tend to his other hosts. I felt a pang of guiltiness, I had forgotten he was there.

I cleared my throat to clear the awkwardness. "So, Lola. Can I get you a drink?"

She gave me a small, sympathetic smile. "I don't drink, actually. But I am addicted to caffeine, if that helps..."

"Coca-Cola for Lola," I declared in a sing-song voice, immediately regretting it and feeling incredibly stupid. But she chuckled happily, and I joined her. "Sorry, that was pretty lame. Pretty women make nervous." As clichéd as it was, it wasn't a lie.

"You think _you're_ nervous," she scoffed, "my celebrity crush just called me pretty and gets nervous around me. How do you think I'm doing?" _  
_

"I'm your celebrity crush, am I?" I leaned in closer, causing her to glance up at me through her long, dark lashes.

She smirked and shifted on her feet, stepping closer to me. "Undoubtedly." she whispered, sending shocks through my nervous system.

"Well, then," I murmured, "let's celebrate with a Coke, right?" She nodded, glancing at my lips as she smiled. I mirrored her expression, leaving her to fetch our beverages.

As we stood and conversed in between sips, I watched her sway to the music playing through the speakers. She was itching to dance, looking longingly at the crowd of drunk dancers. It was impressive to me how they found a way to dance to the songs they played, yet I, too, felt the lull of the dancefloor.

A new song started, and her eyes widened in recognition, followed by excitement as a guitar played a fun riff. She grabbed my hand and tugged on it. "Let's dance!" she ordered.

"To this music? I'm not sure I'd know how to..." I hesitated.

She laughed lightly and shrugged. "Not a problem. Just follow my lead." Her eyes pleaded for obedience, and I gladly gave in. She grinned as she pulled me behind her, breaching the crowd of dancers.

She held on to my hand as the drums kicked in, shaking her hips as she stepped towards me then away, repeating the move and halting when the instruments stopped, clearly having memorized the song. Somehow, I managed to follow along without looking like a complete ass.

The music changed, and she placed my hands on her hips, resting her palms on my shoulders as she bounced rhythmically on her feet, then hypnotizing me when she began to sing along...

_If you were there, beware_  
 _the serpent soul pinchers._  
 _Three hundred and fifty no thank yous_  
 _and nobody flinches._  
 _Go on, girl, go on,_  
 _give us something gruesome._  
 _We require your grief,_  
 _the thugs help the thieves._  
 _As they're trying to rob_  
 _the words from her gob,  
_ _take the source from the innocents..._

The guitar played alone as she pulled me closer, her body still moving in sync to the strings, hooking her arm around my neck as she lead me into swaying in a circle, her face inches away from mine. She grinned as she lost herself in the composition of the instruments, throwing her head back to expose her neck to me. I fought the immense urge to cover it in a million open-mouthed kisses, and the way she ground her hips against mine did not help in the least. She continued to sing on cue, returning her lusty gaze towards me.

_If you were there, beware_   
_the serpent soul pinchers._   
_Can't you sense she was never meant_   
_to fill column inches?_   
_And you've had enough,_   
_what you're trying to dig up_   
_isn't there to be dug,_   
_the thieves help the thugs._   
_as they're trying to be_   
_the good grace of a sweetheart_   
_out to the point she'll comply._

_And why leave her on her own?_   
_If I'd have know, then I wouldn't have said it,_   
_I wouldn't have said it if I would have known._   
_Why leave her on her own?_   
_If I predicted tears, then I wouldn't have said it,_   
_I wouldn't have said it if I would have known._

Lola then separated from me without warning, causing me to whine at the loss of her warm body against mine. But the music commanded her just as she commanded me, and I simply watched, mouth agape, as she surrendered to her urge to dance the way the song demanded she do, hips swaying and head banging or rolling, arms raised and then at her side as she circled her hips expertly while she turned. The dancers surrounding us clapped and cheered her on, including me, and she laughed and tried to tame her hair while she danced.

The music slowed again, and she returned to my arms, swaying once more as I heard her ragged breathing and felt her chest rising and falling against mine. I heard the singer's voice for the first time, recognizing the Sheffield accent, with Lola trying to catch her breath and opting for not singing along.

I sensed another change in tempo, and Lola's wicked grin confirmed my suspicion. This time, when the beat returned, I gave her the snake hips, the rhythm now familiar to me and my dancing body. Though she still danced, I saw the incredulous look on her face, fanning it and laughing when the women around us cheered me on.

The song ended, and those dancing, along with those watching, clapped for us and each other. Lola clapped pointedly at me, and I returned the gesture. She motioned for drink, and I led her back to our spot along the wall.

"See, was that so hard?" she batted her eyelashes, smiling widely.

"Well, I had a hell of a dance partner..." I replied, still recovering to a my normal heart rate.

Lola chuckled and shrugged. "It's 'cause of my Mexican blood. A blessing and a curse."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Mexican? Well, that's cheating, then. Of course dancing runs in your blood."

"Oh, but honey," she said in a low voice, closing the distance between us, "you don't fall far behind."

We stared at one another for a second, me wanting nothing more than to devour those red, happy lips, but then I heard someone call out her name.

"Loooola! Where the hell have you b—" the black-haired girl's face fell with realization, "Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't realize you were  _busy_..."

Lola cleared her throat. "Don't worry, Iggy. What did you need?"

She gave Lola an apologetic look. "We have to go now, Jaime's shitfaced."

Lola clucked her tongue, but laughed. "Of course he is. Alright, I'll catch up with you guys." Her friend got the message, turning on her heel and headed towards whom I assumed were the other band members. Lola turned to face me, her eyes saddened.

"Thanks for the drink," she laughed, "and the dance. I had a lot of fun."

I laughed, too, and she grinned in response. "It was my pleasure."

We simultaneously reached out to embrace, squeezing tightly so as to make the moment last. As I let her go, she placed her hands on either side of my face, pulling me down towards her face to meet her lips. I thanked the gods above, wrapping one arm around her waist, and holding the back of her neck with my other hand. Her smooth, warm lips led mine, just as she had led my dancing, and when she parted her lips to let me explore, the taste of Coke still lingered on her mouth, and I couldn't stop the groan that escaped me. She hummed in response, tangling her fingers in my hair as our kiss deepened. But then she pulled away, gasping for breath.

She rested her palms on my chest, pressed close to me as she breathed heavily. She looked up at me, suddenly cracking up. I gave her a confused look, and she began to wipe away at my lips with her soft, gentle fingers.

When she was satisfied with her work, she looked up at me, her eyes shining with hope, despite what she said next. "That's in case I never see you again." Before I could reply, she was already walking away. I watched her as she wove through the crowd, running my hands through my hair and exhaling deeply.

I had to make sure I'd see her again.


	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola has a visitor during band rehearsals, providing her band mates plenty of opportunities to embarrass her. Lola's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I'm lazy and I sort of regret making the first chapter the opener. Also, creative writing class kicked my ass. Thank you for your support! I'll try to update every week, my goal is twice a week. Send me positive vibes, please!

"Should we run through it one more time?" the feedback from Julian's guitar threatened to drown out his suggestion. I shrugged, then nodded. Practice did make perfect, after all. We all gathered our focus again, positioning ourselves in front of our respective mics as Julian started playing the beginning of one of our new songs.

Rehearsals had been consistent and brutal, preparing for tour while the actual dates and details were smoothed out by our management team. Our band has been active since we were all in high school six years ago, but it was only until recently when our music reached other states. After signing with the most promising label, we released our official debut album, with revamped versions of old songs, and a few new ones. It was our baby and we were so proud of it.

As my band mates played their instruments, I sang and danced, but not without annoying and trying to distract them for my own amusement. Halfway through the song, the sound proof room's door swung open, in walking Derek, our manager... and Tom.

I was lucky that I didn't have a verse to sing at that moment, because I was too shocked to react. My eyes met with his, mouth probably agape, searching for an explanation. All I got was a wink.

The snickering from my band mates made me snap back into my senses, but they never missed a beat, even as I playfully glared at them one by one. We finished the song, and immediately, my band mates set down their instruments, eager to tease and embarrass me. They all ran up to the rehearsal intruders, one after the other, lining up like soldiers.

"Sounds really good, guys! Is that one of the new ones?" Derek asked, clapping and smiling widely.

"Yes, sir, it is." I spoke as I reached them, having prolonged my walk from the mic to the small crowd. These assholes were going to tear me apart.

"Ah, Lola! I have a special delivery for you, haha..." Derek laughed at his own joke, gesturing towards Tom. Tom smiled politely, hands behind his back.

Everyone else, though, groaned at Derek's lame joke, shaking their heads or rolling their eyes dramatically.

"Oh, shut up!" Derek demanded, "Don't forget your success depends on me!" He pointed at us with would-be stern eyes, but his lips twitched with laughter. He waved goodbye, and disappeared after the door clicked shut behind him.

Julian cleared his throat. "So! Tom," oh god, "what brings you 'round here?"

Tom chuckled lightly, shoving his hands in his front pockets. "I came looking for Lola, actually."

My band mates all made noises of understanding, with "aaaaahhhhhh" or "ohhhhh," nodding and looking at one another with raised eyebrows. I glanced at them, unamused, then rolled my eyes.

"This is just like Cinderella," Jaime fawned, hands clasped and held up to his chest, "except, with one hell of a kiss instead of a glass slipper."

"Oh my god, yes," Julian laughed, "You have to make sure the kiss fits!"

They all erupted into laughs and applause, then began to chant "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

"OKAY, ENOUGH!" I waved my arms frantically, then ran one hand through my curls. My band mates instantly shut up, still smirking, but someone was still laughing. To my surprise, it was Tom.

He noticed we were all staring at him questioningly, and he held up his hands in defense. "I'm sorry. I'm just—you guys remind me of comedy sitcoms."

"I'd say we're more of a dark comedy, Tom, but thanks." Slade said in his usual stoner drawl, lips turned up into a lazy smile.

"Alright, kids, I think we've had our fun. Let's leave these two alone now." Iggy herded the males of our band out of the door, each of them grunting in disagreement. She gave us one last look as she held the door open, then winked at me, leaving me alone with Tom.

I took a deep breath then laughed, but it caught in my throat once I made direct eye contact with Tom. It was like looking into the sun. A pair of huge, blue, endless, beautiful suns. He licked his lips and chuckled, slowly walking closer to me.

Jesus help me. "So..." I managed to say, "How did you find me?"

Tom froze and shifted his eyes. "Well, I had to do quite a bit of research, to be honest," he confessed, "I asked Collin, but he proved very unhelpful, since he spent most of the time laughing at the smudged red lipstick all over my lips..." he shot me an accusing, but playful look.

I couldn't help but cackle. "I'm so sorry, Tom," I covered my face with both hands, "I tried to wipe it away, but there wasn't very good lighting anyway..."

I felt his hands wrap around my wrists gently, pulling them away from my face. When had he gotten this close? I felt like my face was radiating heat, and my heart was pounding uncontrollably. He was so close, and in the light from the fluorescent bulbs above us, his beauty almost blinded me.

The breathy "Ehehehe" that came from his mouth tickled my neck, goosebumps spreading throughout my body. "At least you tried." He smiled down at me, eyes all but sapphires.

My heart was going to rip through my chest Alien-style. "Uh, yeah..." I said dumbly, then blinked to gain control, "W-why were you looking for me, anyway?"

He clucked his tongue, eyebrows pulling together as he twitched his head slightly. "You can't just kiss a poor, unsuspecting lad like that and walk out of his life forever, Lola."

"Fair enough," I said between giggles, "Does that mean you're back for more?"

He feigned contemplation. "Depends. Are you willing to give me more?" He raised one eyebrow, a corner of his lips curling into a smile.

"Well," I ran my hands up his (unfortunately) clothed arms, "I think I could work something out for you, Mr. Hiddleston."

His eyes lit up at the sound of his name, his gaze following my hands as I clasped them around his neck. "Yeah?" he whispered, then gulped.

"Oh, yes, sir. Definitely," I purred, putting on the smolder, "but..."

"But?" he repeated, eyes fixed on my lips, only millimeters away from his.

"Well, at least buy me dinner first." I cracked, grinning.

He threw his head back and laughed, placing his hands on my hips. "Of course! I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to come off so... vulgar or impolite..."

"Luckily for you," I unattached myself from him, to which he frowned, "I like a little vulgar."

He seemed to be trying to laugh, but sputtered a little as he stared, mouth hanging slightly open. "Oh, yeah. L-lucky indeed."

I giggled, crossing my arms. "When are you free, then?"

"Oh, well... how about tomorrow night?"

I pursed my lips. "Are you busy tonight?"

His forehead creased with confusion. "No..."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked, already tugging on his hand.

"Wait, weren't you guys rehearsing?" he asked, willingly trailing behind me.

"Oh, I think they'll understand." I replied, but it was mostly to myself.


	3. In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A problem is brought to Tom's attention, one he confronts but does not necessarily solve...  
> Tom's POV.

Lola's red lips puckered around the tiny yellow chili pepper, and I heard it crunch in surrender. She picked up a french fry, her eyes roaming the traffic from our table out front of In-N-Out. She tore the fry in half, baring her teeth slightly as her gaze landed on mine. She finished her fry and then smirked.

"Something wrong with your burger, Hiddleston?" she inquired in a low tone.

I glanced down at my half-eaten burger, suddenly aware that I had been chewing on my last bite for however long I had been staring at her eat. I finished the bite, then cleared my throat. "No, not at all." I mumbled, reaching for my drink. The sun seemed colder than the heat my cheeks were emitting now.

Lola laughed, shaking her head as she continued to try to make a dent in her plate of fries.

A shadow cast itself over our meal.

"Well, well, well!" Collin smirked, arms crossed. "If it isn't the actor and the musician."

I laughed and stood up to embrace Collin, slapping his back before pulling away. Lola greeted him with a side hug and a kiss on the cheek, which made me clench my teeth a little. When did I become so possessive and ridiculously jealous?

"Sorry to interrupt your... date, I assume. In-N-Out, really, Tom?" Collin clucked his tongue in disapproval.

I raised my hands in front of me defensively. "Hey, it wasn't my idea!"

Lola threw a small fry at me. "Way to throw me under the bus!"

"Wow. Y'know, I play matchmaker for you two and I don't even get a thank you letter? You ungrateful lovers." Collin sniffled, turning his head to the side and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Oh, hush." Lola chided playfully, rising up from the bench. "I'm going to go get some ketchup."

"Alright," I replied, eyes trailing behind her swaying hips. Collin cleared his throat.

"I gotta be honest, Tom," he remarked, "I didn't think you would actually go after Lola."

I raised an eyebrow, looking at him sternly. "What makes you say that?"

He shook his head, picking up on my mood. "I don't mean it in a bad way. I just mean 'cause, well... She's a lot younger than you."

It struck me then that I knew little to nothing about her, and it must have shown on my face. "How old _is_ she?"

"Twenty-two." Collin murmured in response. "Don't take this the wrong way, Tom, but shouldn't you have asked these kinds of things already?"

I let out a shaky sigh, nodding. "Yeah. I should have." I leaned my elbows on the table, hands clasped in front of my face as if to pray.

"No!" Collin suddenly exclaimed. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Don't let this change anything! There's something other than just a hook-up here, I can see it."

My thoughts began to tangle around Collin's words as Lola approached us. "Just think about it, Tom." Collin whispered.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it," Collin backed away from us with a wave, locking eyes with mine to emphasize his last statement. I let out a sigh.

"You okay?" Lola asked, confusion laced in her question.

I stared at my meal momentarily. The burger wasn't so appetizing anymore. I smiled quickly at her, picking at my french fries instead. "Yep."

Lola raised her eyebrows, leaning back slightly. "Ooo-kay."

We continued to eat in uncomfortable silence, the atmosphere having changed drastically. I could sense the anger building up inside her.

"Alright, what's wrong?" she finally demanded.

"Nothing," I lied, "are you finished, though? Maybe we can go some place quieter and... less public."

She eyed me warily, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, okay. Where, then?"

I met her eyes with the best poker face I could muster. "I don't know, maybe my hotel room?"

* * *

Somewhere along the road to my temporary home, my façade had dissolved almost completely. The silent taxi ride had somehow evolved from tension to sexual frustration, and I almost ran across the lobby to the elevator so as to be alone with her as soon as possible.

It only took one glance. The second between me inserting the magnetized card in the door's slot and turning down the handle to open the door was when I met Lola's eyes, when we both simultaneously reached for each other to claim the other's lips.

Without separating, I blindly led her into the room, letting the door slam shut behind us. The sun was almost gone and I had forgotten to leave any lights on, but as we made out on the couch in the dark, I could not give a single fuck. But then my thoughts began to nag me.

I gently pushed her away from me, catching my breath with eyes closed. When I opened them, I was greeted by her flushed and disappointed face.

"Lola, I don't know much about you," I managed to choke out, "Maybe we should get to know each other first."

She chuckled once. "Well, that's a first," she murmured, breathing in slowly, "What do you want to know?"

I paused, contemplating my moves carefully. "You mentioned you were Mexican. What part of Mexico?"

Lola reached for the knob of the lamp standing beside the couch. "The state of Jalisco," she replied, "I'd ask you where you're from, but we both know that already, embarrassing as it is."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Fair enough. I guess you know more about me than I do of you."

She nodded, a sheepish smile spreading on her lips. "Just the facts, I would say."

"So then, what are your facts?" I requested. "Did your parents actually name you Lola?"

She shook her head, smile faltering. "Dolores Malo," she said with perfect pronunciation, "Literally bad pains. Well, 'pains bad.' And my parents are dead."

I felt a twinge of guilt. I wished we could just go back to kissing. "I'm very sorry... I didn't know..."

Lola shook her head. "Sorry to be so blunt about it," she shrugged, "but there's just no point in sugar-coating it. They died when I was twelve, first my father, then my mother. Of old age and poor health, at least—they had me well into their 30's. The plan was to send me to the United States to live with my maternal aunt once they were gone."

I observed her face, overcast with the shade she created as the lamp glowed behind her. "I'm really very sorry. I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you."

She hummed, patting my hand with hers. "It's fine. It was hard at first, but I had music. It's the only constant in my life." She peers up at me from underneath her long, black lashes.

My heart clenches in my chest, causing my breath to hitch. "That's beautiful," I remarked, the words taking a double meaning.

Lola smiled widely, bowing her head. "Thank you."

Her smile made my soul ache. I felt even worse about my true intentions with this impromptu interview. Neither of us said anything for a while, just sat there in silence, letting our words hang in the air.

She shifted in her spot, scooting ever so slightly closer to me. "Will you tell me what's been bothering you now?" she pleaded, eyes full of concern.

I stared at her for a moment, trying to memorize her exact features that would surely change once the dust had settled. With a sigh, I nodded. "How old are you, Lola?"

Her face twisted in utter confusion. "Twenty-two." she replied simply. I stiffened noticeably, and she noticed. Realization graced her face.

"Is that a problem, Thomas?" her voice was dark and lined with something else I couldn't place.

I shivered at the sound of my name, stealing a glance at her. Her face was smooth, but her lips twitched with what I assumed was fury.

"Yes." I confessed.

"And why is that?" she asked, scooting closer towards me.

"I'm not entirely sure, to be honest." And it was the truth.

My eyes followed as Lola got off the couch, then she proceeded to part my legs slightly, settling onto my lap. "I don't understand. We're both adults here, are we not?" Her eyes glinted with honest interest and concern. She closed in on my neck, teasingly grazing it with her lips, before lightly pressing them against it.

I swallowed hard. "W-we are, but..." _But what?_ , I asked myself. Her lips and teeth on my skin convinced me to give up and give in.

With a growl of surrender, I secured one arm around her waist, while my other hand clenched her curls, resulting in a delicious whimper from Lola. I tugged on her hair gently, and she leaned back, her neck mine for the taking. I drank in the color of her skin, the scattered black dots I noticed for the first time, the structure of her collar bones.

And she was so perfectly patient, she enjoyed being admired. Her chest rose and fell as her breathing became heavy, eyes closed peacefully, waiting. I lowered my face towards her, licking along the bone straining against her skin. The noise she made was enough to break me right then and there. But I continued my journey, discovering what made Lola react and how. She seemed to favor the licking.

With hands bracing her neck, I kissed my way up towards her jaw, greeting her wanting lips with a soft kiss. She sighed in relief, only to hold her breath again, pressing her chest against mine.

"Tom," she hummed, placing her hands over mine, "fuck."

She unclasped my hold on her, pushing me against the back cushion of the couch, then moved to straddle over me. Her skirt rose up exceptionally, presenting her tan thighs to me. My hands immediately reached to slide over them, without stopping at the hips, following the curve towards her breasts, which I then cupped and squeezed tenderly. Lola pressed herself into my palms, covering my hands again with her own.

I met Lola's dilated pupils with my matching ones, hypnotized by them as she undid my belt, aggressively tugging it out of the loops of my jeans. Off popped the button, and I heard the quiet zoom of my zipper descending, and I wriggled in my spot so as to lower them enough to grant her access. She lifted my thin t-shirt up and over my head with ease, a skill that will prove handy, no doubt. I untucked the rough t-shirt from her scrunched skirt, slowly removing it from her body. The black, gleaming fabric of her bra was soft and silky as I rubbed my thumbs roughly over it, the friction eliciting a symphony of moans from Lola. I groaned at the way her body responded to my actions, to me.

I leaned forward, grazing her breasts with my teeth gently. She whimpered again, arching into me. I continued to kiss her chest, my hands searching for the clasp of her bra blindly on her back. Once I found it, I quickly unclasped it, releasing her breasts with a slight jiggle. I groaned at the sight, gripping Lola by the sides as my lips instantly attaching themselves onto one of her nipples. She cried out pleasantly, the swirling of my tongue seemingly controlling the volume of her cries. Lola reached down towards my rigid cock, still restrained by my boxers, pulling them down with force.

She took me in her soft hands, slowly stroking up and down as she scooted closer towards me. She rubbed the head against her folds in a painfully slow pace, making me moan loudly and tighten my grip on her hips. She leaned her weight on her arm against the wall behind us, gasping as she positions herself right above my head, then locking her eyes with mine as she descends. We both groan, curling into each other as we adjust. 

Lola bucks her hips against mine, causing me to wrap my arms tightly around her waist. She continues to rock against me, gradually gaining speed. I glide my hands over her rounded ass, gripping as much of it as I can fit in my hands, kneading while she begins to bounce on my cock. She whimpers and yelps, my name escaping in gasps and moans from her sweet lips. Her arms prop her up against the wall, her head thrown back as she relishes in the pleasure.

Pulling her closer, our bodies move against each other frantically. Her hands clutch behind my neck, her forehead pressed against mine as I feel my climax approach. She rolls her hips against mine, and it heightens my senses. I feel her walls tightening around me, her perky breasts rubbing against my chest, the sound of our heavy breathing the only noise in the room, how the light barely illuminates this beautiful creature.

Her eyes flutter shut, a moan in crescendo escaping her lips. And witnessing her orgasm, _feeling_ it, produces my own. I grunt and bury my face in her neck, biting down hard on the very crook of it. Lola exclaims in surprise, sighing pleasantly afterwards.

I hug her body against mine for a while longer, listening to her heartbeat slow down to its regular pace. She pulls away to look at me, smiling happily before kissing my lips passionately.

"And to think you would have missed out on that if I had just stormed off..." she mumbled, her words slurring together.

I chuckled lazily. "Thank you for not leaving and convincing me instead."

"Anytime," she purred, "Hopefully it won't be under the same circumstances, though."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing smut is hard. I'm sorry mine's kind of mediocre.


End file.
